The Drabbles of Scotland Yard
by nicetwin123
Summary: Drabbles about our favorite inspector and Scotland Yarders
1. Chapter 1

"Hopkins, were did this peppermint bowl come from?" Lestrade asked as he opened a box on his desk.

"Peppermint bowl? I have no idea." Hopkins said.

"Well, I like it. And, it still has a bunch of peppermints in it!" Lestrade said unwrapping a candy and popping it into his mouth.

"Wait, what if this was from Holmes?" Hopkins said eyeing the bowl in suspicion.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the candy." Lestrade said as he looked back at his files.

"Should we tell Holmes about this?"

"What, and get laughed at? No, I don't think so. Candy?"

"Don't mind if I do." Hopkins said and popped a candy in his mouth.

**_A/N: Only those who read "Drabbles on Sherlock Holmes and his daily life" will get this. _**


	2. Midnight chat

Lestrade sat in his office looking over the file of the case he was on. It was a straight forwards case, but the criminal he was looking for was still at large. A famous cat burglar, James Willow, had been robbing houses like crazy, and Lestrade was at the end of the line on his patience.

"Lestrade, why don't you get home, it's nearly midnight you know." Said Hopkins making Lestrade jump.

"Hopkins, I didn't hear you come in." Lestrade said with a yawn.

"I did knock." Hopkins said with a smirk and sat in front of the inspector's desk.

"I can't find him Hopkins. Every time I get close, he slips out of my reach." Lestrade said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go to Holmes?" Hopkins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, but that will have to wait till tomorrow. Goodnight Hopkins."

"Goodnight Lestrade." Hopkins said with a laugh.

**_A/N: This is before the doctor came in the storys, but don't worry, he'll turn up. ;)_**


	3. I'm a Doctor

Lestrade ran to his car and jumped in. Holmes had texted that he needed him and his men to get a pair of murders, and he was being chased. (Thank goodness for phones!)

"Lestrade, wait up!" Hopkins said running up to the car. "What do I do with the men?"

"Here, this is the place we need to go, catch up with me!" Lestrade said throwing Hopkins the address and flying out of the parking lot.

As He pulled up to the place, Holmes shot around the corner with another man with him. They both flew past him, and Lestrade jumped out of the car. Lestrade knew that the man with Holmes was ok, he must have been the client. Just as he got out, the two murders ran towards him, guns drawn. Lestrade calmly shot one in the leg and tripped the other. Both were in handcuffs before they knew what hit them.

"Nice one Lestrade." Holmes said in relief and crumpled to the ground.

"Holmes!" Lestrade yelled and ran to him.

"Don't worry," the man said with his own panic, "I'm a doctor."

**_A/N: Doctor Watson has appeared! Plus, CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHA!_**


	4. There's a first time for everything

"How is he?" Lestrade asked as Watson closed the door to Holmes bedroom.

"He's just tired. Blasted man hasn't eaten in 3 days, and after using so much energy, it was too much for the guy." Watson said rolling his eyes. Lestrade had got to know him on the way back to the house.

"Oh, I see." Lestrade said and sat back on the couch with a grin.

"I swear I'll force feed the guy next time he does something like this." Watson said under his breath.

"I doubt you could." Lestrade said.

Watson smiled and looked at Lestrade. "If I can force feed men in the army, I think I can get him to eat." Watson said with a laugh.

Lestrade gave a small smile and looked at the door of the bedroom.

"Worried?" Watson asked with a smile.

Lestrade gave a booming laugh and said, "That man never dies, hes like a zombie."

"He will die if he doesn't eat." Watson said with a scowl.

"Doctor, I've seen him not eat for days on end, but never with such results.

"Well, there's a first for everything inspector."


	5. Candy

Lestrade sat at his desk, doodling on the side of his paper. It was one of those blissful slow days that he liked. (No paper work.)

Gregson walked in, and saw Lestrade doodling.

"Lestrade, don't you have anything better to do?" Gregson said with a smirk.

"No, and I want it to stay that way. Now shoo." Lestrade said with a laugh.

"You're in a bright mood." Gregson said as he sat down.

"No paperwork for me today." Lestrade said.

"Oh, that's why. You know, you could help me." Gregson said as he munched on candy from Lestrade's secret stash.

"Hey, stop taking my snacks!" Lestrade said snatching the peppermint bowl away from Gregson.

"No, there all mine." Gregson said and tried to snatch the bowl back.

When Hopkins walked in, he was surprised to see the two men squabbling over the peppermint bowl and throwing candy at each other.

A/N: I love candy. :3


	6. TIming

Lestrade sat in the taxi fuming as he waited for Holmes. He had said that he would only be a minute, but it had been a half an hour.

"I'm going to see what all the fuss is about." Lestrade said and he got up to leave.

"Wait, Lestrade, he said to stay here!" Hopkins said with a stern voice.

"Pooh, pooh. I'm going anyway. And with that, Lestrade raced into the warehouse.

"As he rounded a corner, he saw Holmes and Watson at gun point. The man cackled and cocked the gun. "So, I expected more from you Mr. Holmes."

"A slight mistake on my part." Holmes said with a raised eyebrow.

"Holmes, now is not the time." Watson said in an irritated voice.

"Any last words?" The man said with an evil grin.

"Hello governor, hope you like the bracelets I got you." Lestrade said as he took the man down, and put him in handcuffs.

"Lestrade!" Watson said with a sigh of relief.

"Your timing is impeccable as always." Holmes said with a careless tone and strolled off.

"What, no thank you?" Lestrade said with a huff.

_**A/N: Happy Birthday Book fan girl! Hope you have many more.**_


	7. Getting up

"I don't want to get up today." Lestrade said to his wife.

"Darling, I know that but who will earn the money to feed the family?" She said with a smile and opened the curtains.

"The government." Lestrade said putting the pillow over his head.

Miss. Lestrade picked up a pillow and started to beat her husband with it. "Get. Up. You. Lazy. Bum." She said with each hit.

"Hey, I didn't marry you to get beaten." Lestrade said.

"Get going." She said with a laugh.

"Fine." He said and reluctantly got out of bed.

**_A/N: Just an average day at the Lestrade house. :)_**


	8. Video Games

Lestrade watched Holmes and Watson playing a video game. It had been a long times since they had got to sit down and relax, so Lestrade was making the most of it.

"Watson, stop killing me!" Holmes snapped as he tried to hurt Watson's player.

"Holmes, that's the point of the game." Watson said rolling his eyes.

"Bah, I'll never beat him." Holmes said and tossed the controller over his shoulder. It fell onto Lestrade lap.

"Fancy a game Lestrade?" Watson said with a grin.

"Sure." Lestrade said and sat down next to Watson. In no time flat Lestrade had beaten Watson.

"How did you do that?" Holmes demanded as Lestrade went back to the sofa.

"It's a secret." Lestrade said with a grin.

"I want to know!" Holmes said.

"Well, if you must know, I play video games with my son every night." Lestrade said with a grin.

**_A/N: I always saw Lestrade as a good dad! :)_**


	9. Fire

"Lestrade, why are you here again?" Holmes shouted over the gun shots.

"You asked for me, Num-nut!" Lestrade shouted back as he fired from behind one of the crates.

"Right, next time, wait for my signal!" Holmes yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and fight!" Watson said as he took out one of the men from behind Lestrade.

"Thank you doctor!" Lestrade said.

"Umm, am I the only one who smells smoke?" Holmes said.

"Son of a…" Lestrade started to say and then there was a roar as flames blasted out the store house windows.

"We need to get out!" Watson said as he rushed towards the exit.

"You don't say Watson!" Holmes said sarcastically.

"LESTRADE, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BEAM!" Watson yelled, but as he said it, the beam crashed towards the inspectors head.

**_A/N: Cliff Hanger! Sorry for the late post, but I've been having family problems and there was no time to write._**


	10. Fire part 2

As the dust cleared, Lestrade coughed and looked back at the beam that had almost smashed his skull. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Lestrade, are you ok!?" Watson shouted from the other side.

"Yes, I'm alright, but the ceiling is blocking your way to the door. Are you going to be able to get out?" Lestrade yelled back.

"Yes Lestrade, I think I saw a back door. See you outside." Holmes shouted.

Lestrade ran out of the barn, and heard the fire department siren in the distance. Then he saw his friends coming around the corner.

"Holmes, we need to get out of here." Watson said with a concerned face. "If we have to pay for this place we're going to be broke."

"Agreed. Let's go." Holmes said and they ran.


	11. Walking Upside down

"Holmes, why on earth are you hanging upside down from the lamp?" Hopkins asked as he walked into the living room.

"I am trying to find out if one can walk from one point of a room to another without touching the floor." Holmes said as he tried to reach the next light.

"Why?"

"Because I- ACK!" Holmes yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Smooth. By the way, I have a case for you." Hopkins said with a grin.

"As do I." Holmes said with a groan as he held his head. "Would you be so kind as to get Watson?"

"Never a dull moment with you Holmes." Hopkins said with a laugh.

**_A/N: Sorry for the late posts, but my dad took away my computer._**


	12. files

Hopkins stretched and looked at the clock. It had been a long day at the office, and he was looking toward to sleeping his bed. Just then, the door burst open. Hopkins jumped, and as a result his chair tipped over taking him with it.

"What on earth-?" Hopkins sputtered as he tried to get up.

"Sorry, Hopkins." Holmes said as he rushed to the filing cabinet.

"Holmes, those are private files!" Hopkins said as he got to his feet.

" I know. Ah-ha! Got it, thanks."

"Got what?" Hopkins asked annoyed.

"No time, I'll tell you later." Holmes cried and ran out the door.

"Git." Hopkins said under his breath.


	13. bullet holes

"I don't want to go shopping." Holmes said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, your clothing is full of bullet holes." Hopkins said with a smirk.

" What's wrong with a few bullet holes?"

"Well, for one thing, I can see your boxers."

"What!? Why didn't you say anything before we left the house?"

"What, and spoil my fun?"


	14. Birthday

"Watson, where are you going?" Holmes asked as Watson started to put on his coat.

"It's Hopkins birthday, remember?" Watson said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well tell him happy birthday for me will you." Holmes said.

"Oh no, you're coming as well."

"What? I was invited?"

"Yes Holmes. And he is very happy that you are."

"But I'm not even dressed!"

"Better hurry up then."


	15. Office snooping

"Lestrade, what on earth are you doing?" Hopkins asked as he walked past his office. The office looked like a bomb had gone off in it. there were papers all over the place, and Lestrade was on his hands and knees looking through them.

"I am trying to find a file for Holmes, and it is not were it should be." Lestrade snapped.

"Uh, this file?" Hopkins smirked as he held up the file.

"Where did you get that!?" Lestrade said in an angry voice.

"Well, I was sorting through your stuff, and the file folder was falling apart so I went and got a new one for it."

"Oh, in that case thank-, wait, WHY WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY OFFICE?"

"I was bored."

"Your getting to be bad as Holmes." Lestrade grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, by the way, Holmes said that he doesn't need the file any more."

"Son of a-"

**_A/N: So, so sorry for the late post. I got lazy. But I can happily say that more posts are coming. _**


	16. funny bone

"Hopkins, you have no one to blame but yourself." said Watson as he finished putting on the leg cast.

"Shut it, I didn't know that was the lever to drop the weight." Hopkins said with a scowl.

"Well, seeing that it said not to touch it on the sign, you would think..."

"ok, I get it. But I had to know what it was for."

"Yes, and for that matter it is also your fault that holmes almost died from lack of air laughing at you."

"Shut it. And stop sniggering!"


End file.
